dangerous creatures
by addicted-to-danger
Summary: what happens when an unwanted person returns to mystic falls to torment them? read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

As I walked the perimeter of the lake, I thought of everything that had just happened around me. I had just lost everything. I felt so cold and deserted even though vampires don't get cold, but at the same time our feelings are heightened to an inhuman level so I guess we could feel cold at times.

It was midnight. The moon hung in the sky along with the thousand other stars shining brightly when the brightest star in the world had just died. I felt like nothing deserved to be beautiful anymore because the most beautiful person had left me utterly alone. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Nothing seemed the least bit correct to me. And it couldn't have, because the person making everything seem right had vanished from this world, from this universe…my life was an empty void of nothing but sadness and grief. But at the same time I didn't feel anything…

The night was calm. It didn't seem to notice the loss of the most important person in my life. I could hear the crickets chirping and also the forest's utter silence. The lake stood still, with water moving about like silk under my fingers. I saw my reflection in the water and I didn't realise that in just a few hours of grief had turned me into a beast. That is exactly how I looked! My hair was all over the place , my face was smeared with black marks and was wet because of crying, my clothes were torn from many places, my lips purple because of the cold.

I had lost everything….

Damon…

The name just hung in the air, as I realised that this was real and very true that he was gone and I didn't do a thing to try to ensure his arrival back from the other side. I just came back on my own and left him to fend for himself. This horrible truth had been haunting me for a few hours now, so I decided to be a milanthropist and keep to myself.

My face was wet, as fresh tears fell down my cheeks, and onto the ground, making the faintest sound barely audible to my vampire hearing. I took a deep breath in and the horrific, pathetic, impossible truth finally revealed itself to me.

DAMON WAS DEAD! HE WAS SIMPLY GONE!

As I was walking on the grass, I felt heavy as if the sadness was trying to bury me deep within the earth. And actually I wanted to elude from this world and hide somewhere and never show my face again to this horrid world who had only given me sadness, blood and vampires! I walked straight ,looking up at the moon, how beautiful it looked and it-

"Ouch", I said."Ahhh!"

Apparently, I had tripped over a big rock and fell over on my stomach. I noticed a broken wooden stake find its way up my abdomen. I removed the stake and threw it in the lake. I made feeble attempts to stand up but failed. My wound was healing and the pain lessened but compared to my emotional status this pain felt kind of negligible.

"Need a hand?" somebody offered me a hand.

The voice sounded unusually familiar. I actually knew who he was. I looked up at once without wasting any time and a familiar face stared at me. I coughed loudly and took his hand and stood up. I was astounded. My senses were blown away. I simply couldn't believe the picture that my brain had just processed.

I took his hand and got up. I dusted off my jeans and looked up at him into those gorgeous blue eyes and I knew that I had made a grave mistake. As soon as I saw them I could only see pain and loneliness in them. My eyes started watering again and for the zillionth time I started breaking apart AGAIN!

"Damon?" I said, not quite believing what I was visualising.

"Nah! Damon salvatore's doppelganger." He joked lightly with that adorable smirk on his face. "Of course its me Elena…"

"How are you even here?" I was fumbling with words as if my tongue had been tied into a knot. "Oh, my God! You are here, tell me that you are really here and that its not a hallucination. Please! "

"Calm down. I may or may not be here really. But the question really is where is here?" he acted normally and spoke absolutely calmly. "hey ,all I want is to spend some more time with you, so let's not talk of anything else."

I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go this time or any other time. He smelled good, like really good. He hugged me back as I cried into his neck and simultaneously he patted my patted my back trying to calm me down.

"I thought you were…." I tried to speak that one very ugly and dangerous and heart breaking word but I couldn't. So he did the honours for me.

"Dead" he said showing deep concern towards me. " You know Elena that I am invincible and stuff, right?"

I gave a slight laugh which hurt my abdomen and it felt so strange but I think that was because I hadn't laughed in quite a while. Tears streamed down my face and they fell into Damon's palm. As he reached for my face and cupped them in his hands and wiped the tears off my face.

"Those are precious. Don't let them get wasted." He said." C'mon Elena I thought this is going to be fun but as long as you continue to be a cry baby, I think I will have to assume the role of a babysitter."

"No, I am fine" I said as I swiped my palm over my face and dries my tears." I am perfectly fine."

"Damon, how exactly are you here? I mean did Liv start the spell again? That's how you came back through Bonnie? But even Bonnie is…." Then realisation dawned upon me. "Oh, my God. Is Bonnie here too? Is she here? Did she also come back with you?"

"Woah Woah..slow." Damon said as if processing the answers for my questions. "well too many questions, not much time- so let's frame it in a question answer session. Did Liv relive the spell? No. Did I pass through Bonnie to come back to life to live as one of the dead? No. Is Bonnie dead? Yes. Is Bonnie here? Course not, because she is dead. And the most important question, am I here? Tough one.."

"Yes" I replied at once without thinking for a second, trying to believe it but something told me that I was just hallucinating, but even if I was, how could a hallucination be so exact and real.

"No, Elena." He said reluctantly.

"Wait.. what?" I knew it already but still I just couldn't skip the confusion phase.

I directed my hand towards his face and his warmth radiated into my right arm and I could feel the hot sizzling feeling creeping inside me and I took the chance and pulled him towards me and kissed him tightly on his mouth. His lips were just as I had remembered, soft and tasty. And well it is Damon and he certainly does not possess the power to refuse my kiss so he kissed me back.

After a few seconds we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

" Elena, stop crying over spilt milk. I am dead and you have to accept that." He said with a very serious and agonising note. " I am not coming back. So forget me and get on with your life."

"huh? You are not going anywhere! You are not leaving me again! We are supposed to spend an eternity together. You are not dead. I refuse to accept that! And I sure as hell cant forget you. Ever. Damon, you are here!" I said almost shouting now. " tell me that you are actually here and that you are not a hallucination or a dream or a vision. Please, tell me…" with that I collapsed on the cold grass which suddenly felt like thousand needles pricking my delicate and at the moment, fragile body as I lay flat on the ground. The hurt was too much. It was nothing I had ever felt before. It was inhuman and not vampiric. I curled onto my side, looking at Damon with half closed eyes and as I blinked tears fell onto the lush green grass right under me.

"You promised me, that you would come back. But…" I said with all the hurt and agony channelling its way into my words.

He knelt beside me and grasped my shoulders tightly and mouthed the words, "I love you!"

At once I replied " I love you, Damon!"

"Wake up!" he said "it's time for you to wake up. Bye"

"Damon, where are you?" I muttered blindly as Caroline's face came into view.

"Oh my God. Elena…" Caroline's face showed pure sympathy. " you were dreaming about him again. Weren't you?"

"yeah I was" I whispered, feeling low as ever. But then I didn't feel anything.


	2. Astonishment is astounding

Chapter 2

Astonishment is astounding

"Oh my God! When are you going to be back to normal, Elena?" Caroline asked, really not looking for an answer, though.

"It's not easy! How could expect me to be alright, when I lost the two most important people to some dark oblivion, with scattering essence all over the place and absolutely nothing left, Caroline?" I said without inhaling even once. "I, for once cannot let go and let myself revel in the aftermath of the deaths that have occurred lately…not after all of this horrible stuff revolving around me like a whirlwind. I can't!"

"I know Elena! Believe me, I know." She nodded her blonde head and soothingly replied to my distress. "You are one, the great philosopher, who should at least try to be okay and forget after a month. Did you for one second believe that I was over the tragedy now and that I don't feel the pain anymore? But really Elena, I am trying to honour them by at least pretending to be happy so that they can at least live their after- after life in peace. I have learnt to be strong and resilient. That's what being a vampire means, Elena. It's about forgetting the past because we are immortal and dead. All life has to offer to us now is grief and death of any of our loved ones. So, you can't let this pain control you, otherwise you will really just remain one of the really dead humans with no capacity to think, process and live as one of the eternal dead!" she took a deep breath as she finished with her long speech.

"Did you memorize it or something?" I asked her, with a smug look on my face. "It really sounded like that. But yeah, I get your point. Just a little more time, just a few more gallons of tears left in my eyes. Then…"

"Elena, c'mon! I am sorry for everything that happened. So, as you're BFF and a friendly temporary doctor, I hereby recommend you to take "happiness potions" twice a day, "cheerful pills" whole day and don't rip your beautiful hair out with those inhumanly delicate but strong hands. Following these rules and taking the mentioned anti-depression medicines will, in a day, cure you of your emotional pain." Caroline smirked at me after handing me the imaginary prescription. "How's that?"

"Awesome, doc!"

"So I am available 24/7 for an eternity. Jer, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, my mom. Even Damon and Bonnie will always be there for you. You know that right? You can consult us anytime. Whenever, you want to talk to any of us about anything or anyone or your feelings."

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Caroline. You just made me realise that I was being petty and they would be angry at me if I continued being this way. I will try my best, to recover and revive from this." I said, really speaking with confidence after a long time.

I got up from the messy bed and slid my feet into my moist boots. I looked around noticing the room clearly for the first time since I had kept a foot in it at least a month ago. It was shabby, with dust ridden corners and eaten furniture. The curtains were torn at places which let in the faintest rays of the sun inside the room. My belongings were stacked on a wooden table. They were not many, only those that the Sheriff had retrieved for me from the Salvatore mansion. I glanced around one last time, taking in all the detail and creepiness into me and then looked at Caroline in a look of pure annoyance.

"God, I am tired of this. I want to go back to Mystic Falls and live a hygienic and clean life. This is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah I know. We will find a way back to our home. No traveller can take_ that_ from us." She sounded angry while she also took in the picture of the horrid room.

"Caroline, I think I am going to need some air so, I will see you later then." I said with one last look on her. She nodded her head reassuringly as I left the room.

I got out of the little space to find myself in wide and big hall with shimmering chandeliers at regular intervals. The hall had had windows but now they were just stagnant and dusty rectangular spaces with no glass. The floor was strewn with mats, which were torn and dirty, fabric coming out of it, like streams of water flowing out of a river. The wooden floor was dirty too, with stagnant puddles of greenish water scattered across it.

I carefully stepped around them and reached for the banister, and started to climb down the steep and high steps of the elegant marble staircase, which was yellow and green with algae growing around the corners of it.

Then suddenly, I crashed into a mass of flesh and muscle, realising it was Stefan.

He looked better than he had a month ago, whereas I looked even worse. He had swallowed his tears but I had heard him sob last night and I knew that as much as he had hated his brother once, now he loved him even more.

Easy for guys, to brush off tears and act normal just in a few hours or days at most. As for girls, it is our weakness, that we are not yet ready to accept the truth and expect some miracle to take place and turn the cards on the table. Oh, it is hard, to let go and stop those unworthy tears find their way out of our swollen eyes down our heartbroken and grieving faces. Especially, for me because all those times, when I had lost my dear ones, I had grieved but I had also stopped at a point. I had stopped when my parents had died, when Jenna had died, when Jeremy had died (thank God he is back), even when Alaric had passed away. But now, I couldn't stop. I couldn't tell myself to be okay when the most important person in my life had died because it would be an insult to him and to Bonnie. It's like I don't possess the right to be happy anymore.

Destiny has really led me to this giant vortex. I am standing right on the edge. I could give up all hope and life, which I barely hold as a vampire, and let myself fall into the swirling whirlwind of sadness and misery, or I could fight my way back to my old self. But does that Elena even exist anymore? That is still a mystery. The cure to sadness is also one huge mystery, but unlike Silas' cure, there isn't a hunter's mark to locate it.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked me, trying to avoid looking into my moist eyes.

"To the…just, you know around. There isn't really a place I could go to because of that magic perimeter." I said, fretfully. "Um, did you find a way to eliminate the magic from Mystic Falls?" I asked with all the hope channelling its way into my words.

"No, not yet." He said reluctantly. "First of all we need to find Liv and Luke because even if we find a way, we need a witch to perform the necessary spell."

"Yeah, let me know you find anything else." I started to walk out but he took hold of my arm and handed me his fur jacket, with a smile playing on his lips. A smile I had not seen in quite a while. It made me feel warm already and I didn't think I would need his jacket anymore but still I took it, trying to smile back at him.

"Take it." He said.

"Thank you." I replied to his courtesy. "Stefan, really tell me, how are you doing?"

My face must have really shown a look of worry as he gave out a short laugh, and shook his head and finally stared back at me with those playful and intense green eyes.

"Look at you, Elena Gilbert, turned all motherly towards me with that look of worry and tension. Doesn't worry about me, or your hair will start falling out due to so much of tension built inside you."

I gave quick laugh too which hurt my stomach and astounded me more than ever as it felt so alien to laugh again and let myself enjoy that warm and fuzzy feeling with Damon cracking jokes every now and then but this wasn't Damon instead he was Stefan and he certainly did not joke around a lot.

"When did you become such a humourist?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know! Since he left us I have been missing his humour lately so I thought to maybe start impersonating him at times just to keep his memories burning bright and shedding its light by making people laugh." his smile had completely disappeared from his face and he looked at me with a pained expression.

"I'll see you later." I said as I turned around to leave. In an instant I was out of the door and on my way to my favourite and least favourite place.

I could hear Stefan shouting my name and apologising but I had zoomed out of view and just like that I wished that I could zoom out of existence too.

I reached the cemetery in few seconds. It was just as I had remembered it was a month ago, lonely, broken and deserted just like I was.

The place was strewn all over with leaves and other wastes. The headstones were visible, with scratchy names carved on it in black. I wondered if we should add two more to that, but considering that Damon and Bonnie were really gone would mean giving up and I never gave up.

I knelt down for a while to process my surroundings. I was officially in my trauma state. As for Caroline, she claimed that I was getting through my aftermath stage of depression but really it felt as if she was trying to reassure herself more than me and I didn't quite accept it.

The cemetery didn't look evil as it had a month ago or maybe it was just trying to show some sympathy towards me after all this was the place I had lost Damon to that stupid destruction. He was supposed to come back with me but he hadn't.

I stood up in search of my favourite person buried over here.

Jenna Sommers.

Jenna that bright face, who had always brought about happiness to my life. That glowing and bright fire which had been extinguished by Klaus Mikaelson on the night that he had activated his werewolf side.

I hadn't thought about Jenna a lot, but it doesn't mean that I have forgotten only that I had learned to control my pain then but now…

"Jenna, I love you and so do Jeremy and Alaric and everybody else. And I will always feel that lack of having a guardian as good as you, in fact you were like a sister to me, supporting me in every decision that I took, correcting my faults at every step and taking care of me and Jeremy and attending those stupid PTA meeting at school and fulfilling the task that you had taken up beautifully." I was crying now as I said those words. "Thank you for everything."

I got up immediately and turned around to find myself looking up at a woman's beautiful face staring right at me.

"Hello again, Elena! It has been a long time." She said with a melodious voice.

I could only stare with horror as I recognised who she was and I couldn't believe what was seeing. I blinked and tried again but the same stunning face stared at me.

"Oh my god. How are you even here?" I said in a whisper.

"That is part of the mystery."

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on the cold ground beneath me as pain blasted its way through my body and I fainted.


End file.
